


Dinner & Diatribes

by Kit_Kat21



Series: WHSFA [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Banter, Best Friends, Cooking, F/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/pseuds/Kit_Kat21
Summary: “It is not like pepper! That’s it. Get the phone. Call Ygritte.”Jon sighed heavily and grabbed her cell phone from the kitchen table and unlocked it. In her contacts, she had Jon in the number one spot, her parents were number two and Ygritte was number three. When they had been dating, Jon had borrowed her phone to look up something and he had discovered that Ygritte had been number one. That had led to a ridiculous fight between them but in the end, Jon was moved to the number one spot and yes, that was an important victory in his book.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: WHSFA [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653388
Comments: 32
Kudos: 86





	Dinner & Diatribes

…

_“Tilting her head upwards, Sarah closes her eyes and smiles, feeling the sun on her face. She knows everything will be alright. Not today and not tomorrow. Probably not for a few weeks or months. But she knows, in this moment, that things tend to work out as they are meant to and after everything, she is going to be alright._

_Sarah opens her eyes, still smiling, and turns. EXITS STAGE RIGHT. The lights stay ON for a moment longer. A BIRD – the same bird from earlier – can still be heard, singing in the tree. LIGHTS COME DOWN._

_THE END.”_

Jon typed those two words and exhaled a deep breath as if he had been holding it for hours. And he supposed he had. He had gotten up so early that morning – around four – and had been writing ever since. He had been stuck on his latest play for weeks but his eyes snapped open that morning and he knew, in that second, that he HAD to write. And write he had; only getting up to make the occasional trip to the bathroom.

The clock in the corner of his computer screen showed him that it was twelve hours later and the play was finally done. It took him all day but he had done it. He had spent too many days, sitting at his desk in his writing room, staring at a blinking cursor, trying to break through whatever block there was in his mind that kept him from writing this play.

But now, it was finished.

He made sure to hit the save button – twice – and then he made sure to print off a hard copy. Just in case. He still had to read it and make revisions but it was done. Butchering it and changing everything around could come tomorrow. He was done for the day.

Jon stood up with a grunt. Gods, when was the last time he moved? He stretched his arms over his head, grunting again as his back cracked. He looked to the side of his desk and frowned. Two empty plates and three empty mugs. He didn’t even _remember_ her bringing him anything let alone drinking or eating anything.

With the printer still spitting out pages, Jon gathered the plates and stacked the mugs carefully on top of them before – finally – leaving the room. Through the windows on either end of the hall, Jon saw that the sun was almost set completely and the sky was shooting off the last strands of pink, orange and purple before the dark blue of twilight chased them away for the day.

Carefully, going down the stairs to the first floor, he went around the bottom ornate newel post and headed down the hall into the kitchen, where the light was on and he could hear his wife. Entering, he saw Sansa standing at the counter, rolling something between her palms and looking at the cookbook open in front of her.

She lifted her eyes and smiled as soon as she saw him. “Hi!” She leaned over and Jon smiled, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers.

“Thanks for this,” he held up the dishes. “I don’t even remember you doing this.” When he entered his writing moods where he became absolutely oblivious to everything around him, that was what Sansa always did. She made sure he ate and stayed dehydrated and he loved her so much for that because Sansa actually kept him alive during these times.

Sansa laughed and her eyes went back to the cookbook. “Such a sweetheart. Did you finish it?”

“I think I did. I went into this writer’s hole where my brain and hands were completely detached from one another. Hopefully, some of what I wrote makes sense. I actually didn’t kill her at the end so that’s something new.” Sansa let out a laugh at that. He loaded the dishes into the dishwasher and then turned back towards her. “What are you doing?”

“I’m making dinner.”

“I see that,” he smiled. “What are you making?”

Sansa paused in her rolling to read the recipe title completely and correctly. “Lamb Meatballs with Garlic and Cumin. Four meatballs plus ¼ of the sauce that goes with them _should_ be about 256 calories,” she recited before going back to rolling the meatball.

Jon didn’t comment on that last bit. Sansa had just been promoted to a principal dancer for the Shadow Tower Ballet Company and the directors hadn’t come right out and said it but Sansa came home, saying that she needed to focus more on her diet. Jon _really_ had to bite his tongue at that. His wife, in his opinion, hardly ate anything as it was and she was always so aware of every single morsel she put in her mouth. To think that Sansa had to lose even a single ounce had Jon just clench down on his teeth and keep himself from saying the first thing on his _angry_ mind.

“Can you get me the cumin?” Sansa asked. “I bought a fresh jar at the grocery store after rehearsals and I realized something when I was getting it. I don’t think I’ve ever had it before.”

“Isn’t it just like a fancy pepper?” Jon asked in return, getting the spice jar from the kitchen table and setting it down on the counter next to the cookbook.

“It is not just like a fancy pepper. It’s something entirely different. If it wasn’t, that’s what the jar would say. Fancy Pepper.”

Jon just smiled as he went to go get a can of Coke from the refrigerator. “Or maybe where cumin comes from, there is no word for pepper so they made cumin instead. Which is just like pepper.”

“It is not like pepper! That’s it. Get the phone. Call Ygritte.”

Jon sighed heavily and grabbed her cell phone from the kitchen table and unlocked it. In her contacts, she had Jon in the number one spot, her parents were number two and Ygritte was number three. When they had been dating, Jon had borrowed her phone to look up something and he had discovered that Ygritte had been number one. That had led to a ridiculous fight between them but in the end, Jon was moved to the number one spot and yes, that was an important victory in his book.

“Ygritte, is cumin just fancy pepper?” Jon asked as soon as she answered on the other end.

“What? Of course it’s not,” Ygritte responded and he could hear her frowning. “Where did you get that? I _love_ cumin. It’s honestly one of my favorite spices to use. Tormund actually hid my jars of it because I was experimenting with putting it in _everything_ at the pub.”

“I remember that. It made the food spicy. Like pepper.”

“Jon Snow, stop being a dick.” He heard her beginning to move around as if she was looking for something. “I have a book.”

“On cumin?”

“Chapter One. The History of Cumin,” Ygritte began to read out loud.

“Alright.” Jon put the call on speaker and set it down on the counter next to the stove. “You read to Sansa. I’m going to take Lady for a walk and get some fresh air.” He leaned over and kissed Sansa on the cheek. “Have fun with your hetero-life partner. When will the meatballs be done?”

“Um…” Sansa looked over the recipe in the cookbook.

“Likely originating in the Levant region of Eastern Mediterranean, cumin has been in use as a spice for thousands of years. Seeds excavated in Syria were dated to the second millennium BC…” Ygritte was reading from over the phone.

“Thirty minutes,” Sansa answered Jon’s question.

“Perfect. Lady and I will be back in twenty-five. These looks good enough to eat.”

Sansa smiled and turned her head towards him so this time, he could kiss her lips – which he did.

“In the ancient Egyptian civilization, cumin was used as a spice and also was even used as a preservative in mummification. How awesome is that?” Ygritte asked excitedly. 

“Hey,” Sansa said after Jon as he was leaving the kitchen. He stopped and looked back to her. She smiled beautifully at him. “I am really proud of you for not killing your main character.”

“Well, she was modeled after you. Imagine the scandal if I had,” he gave her a grin and her laughter followed him down the hallway as he went to the front door to get his shoes. Lady had heard the magic “w” word – walk – and was already waiting for Jon. “And let me know how the history of cumin turns out!” He called back over his shoulder. “I think the twist ending is that it’s like pepper!”

“Shut up, Snow!” Ygritte shouted after him and Sansa just laughed again at both of them.

…

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU!! This universe makes me want to always give it a Hozier soundtrack and the title is one of his.


End file.
